What You Mean To Me
by clawswrites
Summary: Vows. After a problem in their marriage, Brian and Justin renew their vows to each other. Post-S5. Brian/Justin. Requested by moonshinekinney.


**What****You****Mean****To****Me**** – ****Requested****by****moonshinekinney**

**Fandom:****Queer****as****Folk**

**Pairing:****Brian/Justin**

**Word/Summary:****Vows.****After****a****problem****in****their****marriage,****Brian****and****Justin****renew****their****vows****to****each****other.****Post-S5.**

The Grand Hall of the Regency Hotel had been decked out in white and red roses, petals littering the aisle as well as sitting in glass vases along the walls of the room. Green vines wove around the legs of the wooden chairs that were positioned to face the raised platform upon which the couple of the hour were standing upon. As Brian gazed out, he couldn't help feeling appreciative for all of Emmett's work on the hall - it looked almost exactly identical to the first time he had stood in front of his friends and family to declare his love to that blond twink who had never left. He could hardly believe that it had been ten years already since he had met his love; five years since they had been married officially - and now they were going through their first vow renewal ceremony. After everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, it had been at Justin's insistence that they go through the ceremony. To be honest, he thought it was a load of shit…but Justin had wanted to do it and he found it difficult to refuse his prince, especially if he helped Justin forgive him.

In the front row, his children sat with their Grandmothers. Abby and Grace, his five-year-old twin daughters, sat with huge Sunshine smiles on their faces as they watched their Daddies. Three-year-old Vic had his own seat, after much battling with the adults that he was old enough now, and was now sitting as still as humanly possible for the normally active toddler as way to prove his point. Gus, recently turned ten, sat beside his baby brother and watched his two fathers come together again. Jennifer sat beside Abby at one end of the row whilst Debbie sat at the other, her arms cradling the newest addition to the Taylor-Kinney clan, Serena who, at only a couple of months old, was slumbering silently and contently. Brian offered them all a slightly smile, which was returned with wide grins. None of them had any idea what had happened - they didn't care. All they knew is their Daddies were together again and that was all that mattered to them.

It was all that mattered to him.

Brian turned his attention back to his husband, the love of his life, his prince. Those sparkling blue eyes gazed up at him with so much emotion, so much love, that for a moment he lost the process of speech. He could have lost him and was so glad that he hadn't. Swallowing heavily, Brian gripped the smaller hand in his, the tips of his fingers brushing the platinum band, and began to recite all that he was feeling, something that had taken so long to put into words.

"Justin…When we first met, I was the Stud of Liberty Avenue. I didn't believe in love or commitment or any of that crap. But you changed all that - admittedly, it did take awhile but I wouldn't have all this without you. You, just a twink stalker, took on the Big Bad Kinney and won. No one else would have had the balls to do that, and I'm so glad that you don't take any of my bullshit." He paused for a moment, "…I know I'm not perfect, far from it, when it comes to relationship. Shit, I fucked up really bad, but you never give up on. You make me want to be a better husband, a better father, a better man. I love you more than I can describe in words, and I nearly lost you through my stupid ego. I don't understand why you would take me back but then you've always come back to me, continue to love me, even when I don't deserve it. You have given me everything I have ever wanted, things I didn't even know I wanted until they happened, and I regret nothing about our life together. I've told you enough times that I think vow renewals are absolutely bullshit, that you don't need to confess to everyone you know that you love the person you're with, but it meant a lot to you and I would do anything, be anything, to prove to you how important you are. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through and will no doubt continue to put you through…I just hope that the fact I love you is enough for you to stay with me until the day I die."

Justin smiled through his teary eyes and reached up with his free hand to brush his auburn hair away from his eyes. Those hazel orbs told him all he needed to know, that he hadn't made a mistake. "Brian…you're an asshole. You're selfish, impulsive, cynical, and you care too much about what the gossips on Liberty Avenue have to say about our relationship, even when you deny it…but you're my asshole. My selfish, impulsive, cynical, broken and self conscious man, who is a brilliant father to our children, who will do anything he needs to for his friends and family, even when we don't deserve it. Yes, what you did was stupid and fucked and I don't think I could take it if it happened again, but none of that is going to change the fact that I spent the last ten years fighting for you, for us to be together finally, and I have no intention of letting that go. I love you Brian, have from the very beginning and I will stand up you whenever you need me, even if you think you don't deserve it."

Brian dipped his head forward and claimed a scorching kiss, pulling the blond closer by the waist. Justin responded with much enthusiasm, clinging to the older man. Yes, he knew Brian would fuck up sometimes - that he would push him off Mount Kinney - but none of that mattered as long as they were together.

Finally.


End file.
